


Forever Won't Be Long Enough

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy tries to find the perfect Christmas gift for John.





	Forever Won't Be Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever Won't Be Long Enough  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 886  
>  **Summary:** Buffy tries to find the perfect Christmas gift for John.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Ribbons and bows' on my prompt card for nekid_spike

Buffy flopped back on the bed and covered her eyes with her hand as a loud frustrated sigh left her and echoed around the room.

For months she had racked her brain as she tried to come up with an idea for the best Christmas gift for John. She wanted something that told him how she felt and that she didn’t want to be anywhere but with him. But so far she was clueless.

She glanced between her fingers at the bag lying on the foot of her bed. A huge grin threatened to split her face as a thought occurred to her. If she was not mistaken she had just found the perfect gift. 

 

It felt like it had taken years for Christmas Eve night to finally arrive but in fact it had only been a couple of days and a handful of hours since Buffy had found the right gift for John. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall and rubbed her stomach at the feel of butterflies taking flight inside of her. She couldn’t help but worry and hope that she had made the right choice. It wouldn’t be long now. The thought had barely ran through her mind when the doorbell rang. With a smile on her face Buffy rushed to answer it.

“John.” His name left her lips on a breathless whisper.

“Hi, Sweetheart.” With a gaily wrapped package in one hand John leaned down and gently kissed her lips. 

“Go on in.” Buffy shut the door behind him as she spoke. As John continued to stand, staring at the pile of blankets spread out in front of the tree she rushed to explain. “I thought we could exchange gifts in front of the Christmas tree.” 

“Sounds fine to me.” John removed his jacket as he spoke and laid it across the back of the couch before he placed the present beneath the tree.

“Go on and have a seat. I’ll be back in a minute.” Without another word Buffy left him alone in front of the tree. 

All kinds of things ran through John’s mind as he waited for Buffy’s return. Things like he shouldn’t be there. He was old enough to be her father. She deserved someone younger, someone who.... A growl rumbled in his throat. He despised the thought of Buffy with someone... anyone else.

As the lights went out, plunging the room in pitch black John called her name. “Buffy?”

“I’m here.” 

The twinkling lights from the Christmas tree lightened the room a bit. It was just enough for John to see Buffy sitting in front of him wrapped up in colorful ribbons and bows with patches of golden skin shining through. 

John’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He didn’t know what to do. That wasn’t exactly true. He knew what he wanted to do. But he didn’t know what to say.

At John’s continued silence Buffy’s nerves stretched tight and she bit her bottom lip. _What if she had chosen wrong?_

“Buffy.” John eased closer and took her hand in his. “What does this mean?”

A length of ribbon dipped dangerously low as she shrugged her shoulder in feigned nonchalance. “I couldn’t think of anything to get you. Nothing seemed good enough. And then I thought I would give you me.”

John shifted and swallowed hard. There was no way in hell Buffy realized what she was saying. Much less meant it. “Buffy.”

“I know what you’re thinking, John. What you’ve thought from the beginning. But this...” She held her arms out wide. “This is me, all of me, my body, heart and soul and I’m all yours. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to be anywhere else. I only want to be with you. If you want me.”

He was a Winchester and he knew all about tempting fate and risking the fires of hell. He had been doing it since the moment he had started dating Buffy. But this was different. John had known this moment would come even though he had fought tooth and nail as hard as he could to keep it at bay. He still didn’t believe he deserved her. But here they were. Buffy was sitting in front of him all dressed in nothing but ribbons and bows offering her whole self to him not just her delicious body. There was no way in hell he was going to push her away. Buffy Summers belonged to him and despite right or wrong he wasn’t about to ever let her go.

With a groan of surrender John pulled Buffy, unresisting onto his lap. “If you’re sure, Buffy. I won’t continue to worry about being too old for you, or your deserving someone else, someone better, less damaged. If you’re mine you’re going to stay mine forever. I won’t ever let you go.”

The thrill of his words sent shivers racing through her body. “I’m sure, John. I’m more than sure. You’re the only one I want.” She pushed her hair back over her shoulders and leaned in close until their lips were mere inches apart. “I love you, John. Forever.”

“I’ve loved you a long time, Buffy.” John’s arms tightened around her, holding her close against him. “And I can guarantee forever won’t be long enough.”


End file.
